Alone
by ANIMALuVrTHUMPErDANDELION-Chan
Summary: All she wanted was to be out of this abusive relationship, but she couldn't bare being alone *


Hello all who read this - yes all three of you.

***Bang***

*Agonising screams*

Muhahahahahahahahahaha - Good now I have your attention.

I decided to kill you all...Not really (Shifts eyes suspiciously)

This is just a random horror, beatings, murder? and dare I say love.

* * *

Ino watched the body fall to the floor. She couldn't move - though she dearly wanted to.

She watched and didn't move. She watched. She let her tears fall. Her eyes following the rythmic movement of his chest.

_'He's still breathing.'_She let out a breath of relief. But the tears running down her puffy cheeks, soon dropped to the floor. The tears fell into the puddle of blood the coated the soles of her feet.

She dropped the bloody knife she was holding. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry ...You've gotta believe me." She cried out. Dropping to her knees; that were now covered in his blood.

She didn't mean to, it just happened to fast. One moment he was yelling at her for another reason she should just die...Weird how he's the one dying, by her hands no less. She smirked through the rememberance of it all.

_'Who's weak now,' _her ice blue eyes laughed at the scene.

But she was sorry.

He said too many mean things - it just made her snap. And she liked the feeling of being superier, even for a second. The feeling of having his life in her hands.

She could call the hospital like a good person - a person she used to be. Or leave him to choke, suffer and slowly bleed to his death. She laughed maniacally. She loved this feeling.

_'He won't be able to boss me around and hit me anymore. But it will be lonely without him, evn though I hate his guts.'_She was weighing the pros and cons to see what she'll do. It was a hard decision, but she rather liked it. She picked leaving him.

She got up and went to change. When she came back he wasn't there.

She searched, but couldn't find him.

He wasn't in the kitchen - where he was minutes earlier. Nor the living room. She thought of an idea that it would have to come to if he's gone or still here.

Before she left the kitchen she went to the gas cooker, and turned all the knobs. She would have a few minutes before she could leave safely.

She walked around the ground fall of their two storey house, and still couldn't find him.

She was about to give up and leave when she spotted a blood trail leading upstairs. She didn't know how he got up there so quietly and without being seen, but ran following the trail anyway.

"Oh Sasuke where are you?" She asked very creepily. No reply as she thought. " But Sasuke-Kun, you aren't going to leave me alone are you?" Hoping that he'll fall for it. "Please." She sobbed. She didn't want to be alone, even though she'll have to be with him.

She heard a creaking noise in the end bedroom. She ran to it .

She slowly opened then creaky door, only to see a dark room.

"Sasuke-Kun I love you don't leave me." She cried, tears sliding down her face.

Someone tackled her to the floor.

"S-Sasuke."

Sasuke was pinning her down with a scowl.

"You bitch! Did you really think that you could get away from me?" He slapped her.

Ino notice that he slapped her more brutaly then he's ever done. But her eyes lingered to where she stabbed him earlier. I seems it wasn't as deep as she tought. _'But there was so much blood.'_

He smirked evily. "Your so weak you didn't even have the guts to stab me properly." He laughed just as evily as his smirk. He grabbed her by her hair, dragging her down the hall. He pushed her down the stairs, and laughed walking down the stairs behind her.

Ino knew she wouldn't get out of this alive, she looked up and saw Sasuke taking his time. She got up despite the agonising pain in her ribs. _'Probaberly broke a few_.' She quickly ran to the kitchen and opened a draw at the sid eof the sink. _'Hurry he's coming,'_she reminded herself. She saw what she needed and took it; hiding it in her pocket.

She was voliently pulled back by her hair and shoved to the ground.

He laughed. "What where you looking for a key? Maybe your gun?" Her eyes widdened, how did he know about her gun.

"No." She told him firmly. She broke out into a smile. "Looks like we will die together."

He growled. She still smiled.

She pulled the lighter out her pocket at lit it.

The house blew up.

It loosks like Ino got her wish; she wouldn't be alone.


End file.
